Angel Heist
by Jace5000
Summary: Two thieves try to steal Tessa's Clockwork Angel Necklace from its display case in the modern day New York Institute, but are thwarted when Sebastian pays a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, or Ashley Arthur series. They belong to Cassandra Clare and Jack Heath.**

Chapter 1:

Ashley Arthur was at her fiend Benjamin's house planning their next heist. They were going to break into an old church that had been converted into a house.

"So you know what you have to do?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"OK, then tell me what the plan is again," Ben said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"So I can make sure you remember it," Ben explained.

"I have to put on black clothes, and pretend I'm supposed to be there. I go to the library. On the second floor there will be several different cases with valuables in them. I need to find the one with the angel necklace, and get the necklace out. When I finish, I leave and meet up with you at Java Jones. See? Not that hard to remember," Ash replied.

"OK, I was just checking. I wouldn't want you to forget the plan and still think you knew it," Ben replied.

"When have I ever forgotten a plan?" Ash asked, rhetorically.

"How about we go to Java Jones now and get some coffee?" Ben asked, hopefully.

"Can't. I have to get home, or my dad will start to wonder where I am?" Ash said. "But I'll see you Monday."

Ash walked home, thinking about the heist they were going to pull off. It should be pretty easy. All she had to do was pretend to be… what was it they called themselves again? A shadowhunter? That was it. She had to pretend to be a shadowhunter. Not too hard.

#

"Happy Monday!" Jace declared, walking into the kitchen.

Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus were seated around the table. Jace walked over to them and sat down in the chair on Clary's left side.

"I don't see what's so happy about it?" Isabelle said, scowling. "I was supposed to go shopping today and now my plans have been canceled due to the Clave coming."

"It won't kill you if you can't go shopping," Alec pointed out.

"When's the Clave meeting?" Clary asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Around 10:00," Jace answered.

"Do any of us have to be there?" Simon asked.

"No, we aren't allowed," Jace sad, a little disgruntled.

"I'm going to be in the library," Clary announced.

In the end everyone else decided to join Clary in the library. It was almost 10:00 when the Clave arrived. Clary and the others were sitting in the library. Clary was drawing next to Jace who was reading. Isabelle and Simon were talking quietly, and occasionally Clary would hear Isabelle giggle. Alec and Magnus had gone off into the stacks, presumably to find a book. A slightly red faced Alec and a grinning Magnus had just returned when the door to the library opened.

A girl of average height walked in. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Honestly, Clary thought she looked like the person that you forgot about a few minutes after you left their company.

"Oh! I didn't realize anybody else was in here," the girl exclaimed. "I'll just go…"

"No, we don't mind if you stay," Clary said. "I'm Clary and this is Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus," Clary gestured.

"I'm Ash. Are you sure you guys don't mind if I stay?" Ash asked. "I'm visiting and I've heard about some of the artifacts you guys have here. I was hoping to look at them."

"Of course we don't mind. All the artifacts are on the second floor," Clary said, gesturing to the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"Thanks," Ash replied and made her way to the stairs.

#

 _ **The next chapter is coming soon,**_

 _ **Follow this story and stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After the girl was on the second floor, Clary looked at Jace. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know. She just doesn't seem like a shadowhunter," Jace frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"I mean, I didn't get the sense off her that I usually get when around another shadowhunter. Also did you notice that she didn't have any runes?" Jace asked.

"She was wearing long sleeves," Magnus pointed out.

"Yeah, but even when a shadowhunter is wearing long sleeves they have marks visible on their necks, hands, and wrists," Jace pointed out.

"If she isn't a shadowhunter, what is she?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know. She didn't feel like a downworlder or a demon. Maybe she's a mundane," Jace suggested.

"How would a mundane get into the Institute, Jace? How would they even know about the Institute?" Clary asked.

"Maybe she's a mundane with the sight," Jace said.

"Or maybe she's a super shadowhunter that doesn't know it," Simon suggested.

"Oh please, that doesn't happen twice," Isabelle scoffed.

#

Ash could hear the people down stairs talking as she ascended the stairs. When she was on the second floor, she pulled out her phone and plugged her ear buds in.

"OK, I'm in," Ash whispered quietly after she called Ben.

"Good. Do you see the case?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Ash responded.

"First make sure there isn't a security system on it we didn't know about," Ben instructed. "You'll need to use the glass cutters to open it."

"No security system," Ash confirmed.

Ash pulled out the glass cutter and started cutting the glass. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice as one of the people from down stairs came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, sharply behind her.

Ash whirled, seeing the blue eyed, black haired boy behind her. His name was Alec, Ash remembered.

"I was just admiring the necklace," Ash tried to cover.

"No, you weren't. You were trying to break into the case," Alec's voice rose.

"What's going on? Alec?" came another voice.

Soon the sparkly man called Magnus came into view. Their friends followed quickly.

"She's trying to steal the necklace," Alec explained.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"I'm not trying to steal the necklace," Ash averred.

"Then what's this?" Jace asked, snatching the glass cutter out of her hand.

"That is…" Ash began.

"That's a glass cutter," Simon interrupted.

Jace set the glass cutter down and grabbed her arm, yanking up the sleeve.

"You aren't even a shadowhunter. You don't have the marks. Who are you?" Jace asked.

"Ash you need to get out of there! I'm coming to help you," Ash could hear Ben saying.

Seeing that the situation was hopeless, Ash yanked her arm away from Jace and sprinted for the stairs.

#

 _ **The next chapter is coming soon,**_

 _ **Follow this story and stay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clary saw Ash sprint away, running for the stairs. They ran after her. Ash made it half way down before Jace grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides. Jace carried Ash down the stairs, and set her in a chair.

"Who are you? Why were you trying to steal the angel necklace? Are you working for Sebastian?" Jace asked.

"I told you, I'm Ash, and I was just looking at the necklace. I thought it was pretty. And no, I do not work for Sebastian," Ash answered, trying to convince them.

"I don't…" Jace began but was interrupted by someone running into him.

The person let out an oof sound and fell backwards. Jace was only knocked a step sideways. Clary saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The boy scrambled to his feet.

"Who are you?" Alec asked.

Before the boy got the chance to answer a portal opened in the middle of the room, and a boy with pail blonde hair and obsidian eyes stepped out.

"Sebastian," Clary hissed.

"Hello, Little Sister, Angel Boy," Sebastian's voice was as smooth like silk lying on a bed of nails.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Jace asked, sharply.

"I can't come visit my little brother and sister?" Sebastian asked, fake hurt lacing his voice.

Everybody was so preoccupied that they didn't notice Ash and the new boy sneaking away until they had almost reached the portal Sebastian had left open.

"Hey! Where do you guys think you're going?" Isabelle shouted, startling Ash and the new boy.

Ash and the boy glanced at them then sprinted forward toward the portal. The shadowhunters, along with Magnus and Simon ran forward trying to catch them. Ash and the new boy leapt through the portal, and before anyone could stop him, Sebastian followed. The shadowhunters, along with Simon and Magnus, followed closely behind.

#

Ash felt a falling sensation and held on tighter to Ben's hand. When they landed, they found themselves in a library. There were three other people in the library. One was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He looked surprisingly like Alec, Ash thought. Next to him was another boy, this one with white hair and very pale eyes. Finally, there was a girl with brown hair and gray eyes.

"Who are you?" the black haired boy asked.

"Sorry for barging in," Ash apologized, not wanting to give away their names. "Where's the exit?"

"Who are you people? What was that thing you just came out of?" the black haired boy asked again.

Ash and Ben ran for the door. They didn't make it far before something slammed into Ash's back, causing her to stumble forward, falling and hitting her head against the corner of a table. The last thing Ash remembered before everything went black was the sound of shouting.

#

 _ **The next chapter is coming soon,**_

 _ **Follow this story and stay tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Will had been in the library with Jem and Tessa, searching for clues about Mortmain's whereabouts. Out of nowhere a brown haired girl and a brown haired boy appeared. They had run for the doors to the library, but another boy, this one with white hair, had tumbled into them. The brown haired girl had fallen and hit her head against the table in the library. Following the white haired boy, came a red haired girl, a blonde boy, a black haired boy, a black haired girl, a brown haired boy, and… Magnus?

The white haired boy faced off against the group that had followed him. He pulled a sword and sprang at them. The blonde boy blocked his blow with a seraph blade. The white haired boy knocked it from his hand and grabbed the red haired girl. He pulled her against him and held his sword to her throat.

"Come after me and I turn her," the white haired boy said to the group.

The white haired boy quickly backed himself and the girl he was holding hostage out of the library. The blonde boy rushed to the door and looked out. He returned to the group.

"They're gone," he said.

"Who are you people?" Will shouted. "Where did you come from?"

The group looked at them, seeming to have just noticed them. Will saw Jem walk over to the brown haired girl and boy and kneel down beside them. Jem checked on the girl and said something to the boy in a quiet voice. The girl began to wake up.

"Magnus, do you know these people?" Will asked.

"Why, yes I do," Magnus replied.

"Would you mind introducing everybody?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. As you already know, I am Magnus Bane. This is Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Clary Fray, and Simon Lewis. Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon, this is Will Herondale, James Carstairs, and Tessa Gray," Magnus introduced.

"What about them?" Tessa asked and pointed to the other two people.

"I don't know them," Magnus said.

"I'm Ben and this is Ash," Ben introduced.

"How come they have the same last names as us?" Jem asked. "Except Clary and Simon, that is."

"Also, Magnus, are you sure you got their last names correct? Honestly, those Lightwoods look more like Herondales," Will pointed out.

"I'm quite sure I got their last names correct. They are just distant relatives of yours from America," Magnus explained.

"I don't have any distant relatives in America," Will said.

"Actually, you do. You just didn't know about them. Their branch of the family moved a long time ago," Magnus replied.

"Magnus?" Alec asked.

"Would you excuse me and my companions for a moment?" Magnus asked. "I would like to have a word with them."

#

 _ **The next chapter is coming soon,**_

 _ **Follow this story and stay tuned!**_

 _ **If you're enjoying this story,**_

 _ **Please leave a review.**_

 _ **Or I'll be down in the dumps,**_

 _ **And feeling quite blue.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ash felt Ben help her sit up. She sat up and saw a white haired boy. This was a different white haired boy though. Instead of black eyes, this one had very pale silvery eyes. The boy got up and walked back over to the Alec look alike and the girl.

"What happened?" Ash asked Ben quietly.

"When we jumped through the glowing circle we ended up here. Sebastian followed us and the people in the other library also followed. When Sebastian came through though, he knocked into you and you fell and hit your head on the table," Ben explained.

Ash looked at the brown haired girl. She noticed the girl had on the same necklace that she had seen in the glass case. "Why is that girl wearing the necklace we tried to steal? Where are we, and how did we get here?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Ben shrugged.

"We need to get out of here before they continue accusing us of being thieves," Ash said.

"That would probably be a good idea. You know I'm no good under pressure," Ben agreed.

#

Magnus led the group off to the side.

"Magnus, what's going on? Are they really distant relatives of ours?" Isabelle asked.

"They are people I knew in the past. In a way they are your relatives," Magnus explained, cryptically.

"Then how come we never heard of them?" Jace asked.

"You have. You just haven't put the pieces together," Magnus replied.

"Magnus, you are making no sense," Isabelle huffed.

"Think about it, who do you know who has the name Will Herondale?" Magnus prodded.

"Ohhhh," Jace said.

"What?" Simon asked.

"They're from the past," Jace enlightened them.

"Oh," they all said.

"We all need to make sure they don't find out," Simon said.

"We also need to find Sebastian," Jace pointed out.

"I see no reason why we can't tell them about Sebastian, just make sure not to mention anything from the future," Magnus reasoned.

"What about Ash and Ben?" Simon asked.

"We'll have to take them with us through the portal when we go back to the future. Once we get back, we can question them," Jace said.

When they were finished talking, they turned back to the shadowhunters from the past.

"We need to find our friend," Jace said.

"The red haired girl?" Tessa asked.

"Yes," Jace replied.

"How are you planning to find her?" Will asked.

"We'll need something of hers to so Magnus can track her," Jace replied.

Jace saw Ash and Ben trying to sneak out of the library.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Jace asked.

They turned around quickly. "You guys seemed pretty busy, and we didn't want to disturb you. We figured we would let ourselves out," Ash replied.

"You can't do that!" Magnus exclaimed. "Clary would be so disappointed if two of her best friends weren't here when she returned!"

"Of course we will be here when she returns, we were just going to explore the city," Ash tried to convince them.

"You can't do that, we are going to need your help finding Clary," Jace said. "No, you'll have to stay here."

"OK. Ben, I guess we're staying here," Ash said, turning to Ben.

#

Ash and Ben followed Jem down several hallways. They trailed along behind him.

"Why do you think they covered for us?" Ben whispered to Ash.

"Don't know, but we can use this to our advantage," Ash replied, under her breath.

"You mean you still want to steal the necklace?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Ash answered, quietly.

"These are your rooms," Jem said, pointing to two rooms side by side. "Somebody will come to escort you to dinner in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks," Ash said, and Jem walked away. Ash turned to Ben. "Come on. We can plan how we're going to get the necklace," she entered her room, and Ben followed.

Inside Ash flopped down on the bed and Ben sat beside her.

"How are we planning to get the necklace away from Tessa?" Ben inquired.

"We'll need to convince her to take the necklace off. After we have it, we can take it back home. Hopefully never to see any of these people again," Ash planned.

"We'll have to think of a way to get the necklace off Tessa later. Right now I should probably go back to my room. Whoever is coming to escort us to dinner is going to be here in approximately three minutes," Ben said, heading for the door.

#

 _ **The next chapter is coming soon,**_

 _ **Follow this story and stay tuned!**_

 _ **If you're enjoying this story,**_

 _ **Please leave a review.**_

 _ **Or I'll be down in the dumps,**_

 _ **And feeling quite blue.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Somebody knocked on Ash's door and she opened it. On the other side was a maid, holding a blue dress that looked like it was from the 1800s.

"I'm here to help you get ready for dinner, Miss," the maid said.

"OK," Ash said. "What's with the dress?"

"Mrs. Branwell had me bring it here so that I could help you change into it. She figured you would probably be more comfortable if you had proper clothes to wear," the maid explained.

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" Ash asked.

"They're boys' clothes, Miss," the maid said.

"What year is this?" Ash asked. Either she was in a house of crazy people or she had traveled back in time. Personally, she thought the former was the more likely. After all they were in an institute.

"The year is 1878, Miss," the maid said, giving Ash a concerned look. "Are you alright, Miss? Miss Gray says you hit your head quite hard when you fell."

"Miss Gray?" Ash asked.

"Tessa," the maid explained.

"Oh. I'm Ash. What's your name?" Ash asked.

"My name is Sophie, Miss Ash," Sophie said. "Are you ready for me to help you into the dress?"

"Oh, right. I forgot," Ash started changing.

When they were done, Sophie led her out of the room and down several hallways to another room. This room had a large dining table that several people were already sitting at. Ash walked over and sat down next to Ben.

"I need to talk to you alone," Ash whispered.

Ben gave a slight nod and whispered back, "Meet me in my room later."

"What are you two whispering about? Planning a secret rendezvous with your boyfriend later?" Will asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ash protested.

Will looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "He's not?"

"No. We are just friends," Ash replied.

"Very interesting," Will murmured, shifting his gaze to Ben.

At that moment a tiny woman walked into the room. She had brown hair and kind brown eyes. Beside her was a tall man. He had a shock of fiery red hair and he seemed to be lost in his own head.

"I'm Charlotte and this is Henry. I see you have already met everybody else," Charlotte introduced.

"That we have," Jace replied.

"I am very curious as to how you got here. I was only briefly told what happened so if someone could elaborate I would be most pleased," Charlotte said.

#

 _ **The next chapter is coming soon,**_

 _ **Follow this story and stay tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After Sebastian had pulled Clary out of the library, he had used his ring to portal them away. Clary had passed out and had just woken on a bed in a large bedroom. She looked around and saw a desk and dresser. She looked to the other side of the room and was startled when she saw Sebastian sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Where did you take me?" Clary asked.

"To this bedroom," Sebastian replied.

"Where is this bedroom?" Clary inquired.

"In the house," Sebastian answered.

"Where's the house?" Clary was getting frustrated. "And don't say on the ground. I want to know what city or country I'm in."

"In a tree," Sebastian replied.

"What?" Clary was confused.

"The house is in a tree. What?" he asked when he noticed Clary's glare. "You said not to say the house is on the ground, and I didn't." Sebastian had a smug look on his face.

"Fine, where is the tree house?" she ground out slowly.

"Sister Darling, I know that hanging out with Angel Boy and the rest of your friends can be a little intelligence draining, but I'm pretty sure you can figure out where the tree house is located. I'll even give you a hint. The answer is in the name _tree_ house," Sebastian smirked.

"I know tree houses are in trees," Clary growled. "What I want to know is where the tree this one is built in is located."

"Why didn't you just ask?" Sebastian grinned.

"I did," Clary snarled.

"We're in Brocelind Forest. Close to Lake Lynn," Sebastian said matter of factly. "Don't worry. I put wards up to keep your pesky little friends from finding us."

Clary leapt from the bed and raced for the door on the other side of the room. When she reached it she flung it open and ran out. She didn't hear Sebastian running after her and wondered why he wasn't chasing.

#

By the time they had finished explaining everything that had happened to bring them here, excluding the parts where they traveled through time, the shadowhunters from the past were gaping at them. It really was amazing how people could gape and bugs didn't fly into their mouths, Jace thought.

"How fascinating! Can you explain how the portal works?" Henry asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I would, but I have a feeling you'll figure it out on your own very soon," Magnus said, somewhat cryptically, walking into the room with Alec. He turned to Jace. "Good news! Clary dropped the necklace you gave her."

"How did you find it?" Jace asked.

"I was in the library. I thought I saw Clary drop something earlier, but when I looked there was nothing there. I went back and did a more thorough search, found the necklace, and called Magnus," Alec explained.

"Good, now Magnus can track Clary!" Jace exclaimed.

"Is there anything else you need in order to search for your friend?" Charlotte asked.

"I think we have everything we need to find her," Magnus said.

#

 _ **The next chapter is coming soon,**_

 _ **Follow this story and stay tuned!**_

 _ **If you're enjoying this story,**_

 _ **Please leave a review.**_

 _ **Or I'll be down in the dumps,**_

 _ **And feeling quite blue.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Clary ran down the hallway outside her room. This really was a gigantic tree house, Clary thought. She suddenly smacked into something that was hard and felt like a wall. She fell to the ground, landing on her back. When she looked up, she saw Sebastian standing over her. Clary groaned as Sebastian bent down, picked her up, and carried her back to the room she had woken in. He walked in and set her on the bed, sitting down beside her.

"You put in one of those invizo walls didn't you?" Clary commented.

"Yes I did," Sebastian looked rather pleased with himself. "As you can see, it's pointless for you to run."

Sebastian got up and walked out of the room. Right before he left, he paused. "Clarissa, if you ever try to run from me again, I will hunt down everyone you love and kill them slowly while I make you watch," he smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

#

"What is you wanted to talk to me about?" Ben asked.

Ben and Ash were in the room Ash had been given during her stay at the institute. They were collecting anything they had left in their rooms before they joined the others in the search for Clary. From what Ash had heard of the plan, they weren't planning on coming back.

"I wanted to talk to you about how we are going to get out of this nuthouse," Ash said.

"You think the people here are a few bits short of a full byte?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, haven't you seen the way they dress, and heard the way they talk?" Ash asked.

"I just figured they were Amish. At least up until they started talking about using magic and fighting demons and stuff," Ben said.

"They also think they are in the year 1878. If that doesn't scream fruitcake, I don't know what does," Ash said.

"That portal thing we came through did change the location we were in. Why couldn't it change the time?" Ben suggested.

"I guess it could change the time, but they said the first person to go through had to be thinking about where they wanted to go. I was thinking about the necklace not the 1800s," Ash said.

"Speaking of the necklace, are we still going to steal it?" Ben asked.

"If we get a chance. We would somehow have to get Tessa to take the necklace off," Ash said.

"What if we went back to the case?" Ben suggested.

"How would we get back to the case? We might not even be in the same time," Ash pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe we did go back in time," Ben answer in a pondering tone. "Did you notice how Tessa's necklace looks newer than the one in the case?"

"Now that you mention it, Tessa's necklace does look newer. I think we need to go along with the plan to help find Clary, even though we may not get a chance to come back for Tessa's necklace. If we did travel through time, we want to be with the group when they go back. If we didn't travel through time, these people are completely insane, and we don't want to set them off." Ash said.

"You guys ready?" Jace asked poking his head into the room.

"Yeah," Ash answered, heading for the door.

Jace walked down the hallway, and Ash and Ben assumed they were to follow. Jace led them to the library where the others were already assembled.

#

 _ **The next chapter is coming soon,**_

 _ **Follow this story and stay tuned!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Does everybody understand the plan?" Jace asked.

Magnus had done a tracking spell, and they had followed it. They had found her in a giant tree house.

"I understand it; I just don't think it's a good one," Ash said.

"What don't you like about it?" Jace asked, annoyed. There was just something about the two mundies that rubbed him the wrong way.

"I don't like the part where we just barge through the front door, and possibly end up engaged in a life threatening fight," Ash said.

"Yeah, I don't like that part either," Ben agreed.

"How would you suggest we get in?" Alec asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"I suggest that one of us sneaks in, finds Clary, and helps her sneak out. If for some reason sneaking her out isn't option then the person sneaking in can gather Intel and report back so that when we do break in we have a better chance of surviving," Ash suggested.

"That's not actually a bad suggestion," Simon said.

"It's not, but who's going to spy and how would they do it?" Jace asked.

#

Clary was at the window, trying to pry it open. It just refused to budge. The door opened and Sebastian walked in.

"Really, Little Sister, when are you going to give up trying to escape me? You never will, and even if you did, I would always find you," Sebastian smirked, striding toward her.

Clary didn't say anything, just backed away. Clary's back hit the wall and she couldn't go any further. Sebastian didn't stop walking until he was pressed up against her. He brought his hand up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. She tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her face to remain pointed at him.

"Look at me," Sebastian commanded when he noticed that she had shifted her gaze.

When she did, he brought his mouth toward hers. Clary started to struggle, trying to draw his attention away from the fact that she was pulling his stele from his weapons belt. When she had it, she started drawing the most powerful strength rune she ever had. After she was finished with the strength rune, she pushed Sebastian as hard as she could and he went flying backwards.

He landed about five feet away. He got back up, and Clary could see a look of surprise on his face. It quickly turned to anger and he rushed at her. Clary used the fighting skills Jace had taught her to kick Sebastian in a rather tender spot between his legs. She heard a snap.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, and his hands flew to his crotch. His eyes widened almost popping out of his head. He let out a squeak of pain, and plopped to the ground in an unconscious heap.

#

 _ **The next chapter is coming soon,**_

 _ **Follow this story and stay tuned!**_

 _ **If you're enjoying this story,**_

 _ **Please leave a review.**_

 _ **Or I'll be down in the dumps,**_

 _ **And feeling quite blue.**_

 _ **(Almost as blue as Sebastian is right now.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ash had been elected to go on the spy mission. Mostly because she claimed to have done stuff like this before. Jace wasn't too happy about it, and wished he knew what was going on inside the house. He wanted to make sure Clary was alright. Ash returned.

"What's happening in there? Is Clary alright?" Jace asked as soon as she was back.

"Clary's fine. We can just walk in the front door," Ash said.

"What's going on in there?" Jace asked, concerned.

"You can see for yourself when we get in," Ash replied.

They quickly made their way to the door of the tree house. Jace opened it and walked in. "Clary!" he called.

Clary walked down a hallway and into the living room, where they were. When she saw Jace she ran forward and leapt into his arms.

"Clary, where's Sebastian?" Isabelle asked.

"He's unconscious in a room down the hall," Clary replied.

"How come he's unconscious?" Alec asked.

"I knocked him out," Clary answered.

"How?" Jace asked.

A devilish grin spread across Clary's face. "I kicked him in a very sensitive place on his person. Let's just say I heard something snap. I guess it's a good thing I decided to wear my steel toed boots today. Although, the strength rune helped too," she smirked.

All the boys' eyes widened and they took a step away from her.

"What did you break?!" Jace asked, alarmed.

"What does it matter what she broke? Clary, where did you get those boots?" Isabelle asked, excited.

"We should probably go secure Sebastian before he wakes up," Magnus suggested.

"I don't think he'll wake up soon, but we should still do what Magnus said," Clary agreed.

They all walked into the room and found Sebastian still unconscious on the floor. Jace knelt down and put a binding rune on Sebastian.

"Magnus can you open a portal back to our own time?" Jace asked.

"Yes, you and Alec pick Sebastian up while I make a portal," Magnus said.

Magnus made the portal and gestured for them to walk through. When they were through they found themselves in the library at the New York Institute.

"What time is it?" Alec asked.

Isabelle looked at her phone which she had left on the table in the library.

"According to my phone, it's only a few seconds after we left," Isabelle said, confused.

"When we came back, we must have come back to the same time we left," Magnus said.

"We need to turn Sebastian over to the Clave," Alec said.

Clary turned to Ash and Ben. "Since you two didn't actually steal anything from us, and you helped rescue me, we'll let you go. Just don't tell anyone about what happened," Clary said.

"OK, but I'm pretty sure nobody would believe us even if we did," Ash promised.

Ash and Ben left quickly.

Soon the Clave came and took a still unconscious Sebastian's away.

A few days later Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus were sitting in Magnus' apartment when Alec walked in.

"Sebastian got away," Alec announced.

"What? How did he escape?" Jace asked.

"Some of his endarkened broke him out of the Silent City," Alec explained.

"I guess we still have to worry about Sebastian," Clary said.

#

"I still don't know what happened when we were in that place," Ben said.

"Me neither. I'm not sure whether it was just a house of nutcases or if we really did travel back in time," Ash said.

"Maybe someday we'll figure it out. What's our next heist going to be?" Ben asked.

 **The End**

#

 _ **If you enjoyed this story,**_

 _ **Please tell of its glory.**_

 _ **I'd love for you,**_

 _ **To follow, fav, and review!**_


End file.
